


nepenthe

by kitsurama



Series: something between the sky and the sea [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, but he's cute so it ok, sasuke is kind of a little shit, six year olds being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Sasuke decides Naruto's hair is his favorite color.





	nepenthe

“Why are you crying?”

 

Naruto jerks, breath stuttering in his chest. It’s nearing evening and he hadn’t expected anyone to be here; at a long abandoned training ground, due to that exact reasoning. He’d been curled up at the base of a tree, face hidden in his knees. It takes him a second to realize that yes, someone was talking to him and yes, they were still waiting for an answer.

 

He knows his face has to be as red as his hair now, but he can’t help but shyly peek out from between spiky red strands. Naruto isn’t quite sure if what he’s feeling is surprise or dread at seeing the Uchiha, but maybe a strange mix of the two.

 

“It’s nothing,” He grumbles after a moment, coughing to try to hide the scratchiness of his throat. It doesn’t help much, if the raised eyebrow Sasuke gives him is anything to go by.

 

“If you’re going to lie, then learn to lie better,” Sasuke snorts with all the superiority a six year old can. Naruto makes a face, indignation winning out against his embarrassment as he shoots to his feet with a cry.

 

“Shut up, bastard!” He shouts, hands clenched at his sides. There's a flicker of surprise on Sasuke’s face, but it’s gone in a blink and Naruto wonders if he imagined it as he glares. But, before he can open his mouth to shoot another scathing reply, Naruto forges on. “If you’re here to make fun of my hair too, then you’ve got another thing coming! I’ll kick your ass!”

 

It’s said with all the bravado he can manage, but the ache in his chest must have transferred to his face because Sasuke pauses and gives him a considering look.

 

“What’s wrong with your hair?” Sasuke eyes it like it’s going to leap off his head and eat him, and Naruto can’t help the snort that escaped from between his teeth.

 

“Nothing,” he grumbles. At the look he receives, he continues with a frown, “at least nothing to me. But the other kids make fun of it ‘cause it’s red and makes me look like a tomato.”

 

Sasuke makes a small noise, two parts amused and one part contemplative before he nods and takes a step forward. Naruto isn’t sure what is happening, and flinches back until he has to stop since he’d run into the tree behind him. Sasuke is right in front of him now, and Naruto can’t help but grit his teeth and close his eyes.

 

Except there is no pain besides the faintest tug on his scalp. When he peeks an eye open Sasuke has a lock of red hair curled around his finger.

 

He doesn’t look at Naruto, eyes firmly on the hair in his hand and says, almost shyly, “I like tomatoes.”

 

The responding flush that sweeps across Naruto’s skin has him smirking when he sees it. And with a war cry that’s too flustered to be truly angry Naruto flings himself at Sasuke, knocking them both down.

 

When they’re both bruised and sweating, stumbling out of the training ground leaning on each other, with breathless laughter that leaves them feeling so very high, Naruto thinks this feeling is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Red haired Naruto is the cutest and Sasuke agree's.


End file.
